Predictable
by jellophish
Summary: The next morning, Kagome had found him sleeping on the base of the Goshinkboku. She had the chance. InuYasha was becoming more predictable anyways...or was he? Inspired by a cosplay pic by Sakurayu on dA! InuKag


**A/N: Wait!** Before you pelt me with apples like you usually do, consider this! X3

**I saw a cosplay picture done by Sakurayu and Alcblueyes on deviantART. InuKag ofcourse, hehe. Anyways, this is a fanfic inspired by that cosplay!**

Man I love cosplay…I wanna cosplay one day. Yes yes…and, I bet you, my friend Megan will try to force me into an InuYasha outfit. You know, she constantly thinks I'm like InuYasha? (personality wise)

I swear to God! So now, I'm scared I'll wake up one morning, my black hair bleached silver. *shudder*

PREDICTABLE An InuKag OneShot inspired by Cosplay

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**DISCLAIMER 2: I am aware that I haven't updated Man's Best Friend or Desert Fever in a while. Don't worry! ^^ Ever since Seadogs was finished, I'm compelled to finish my stories!  
**

**OOoOoOoOo**

"INUYASHA!" a loud shriek echoed throughout Sengoku Jidai, causing the birds to flee from their tree homes.

Said hanyou's ears perked up once she shouted. Well…it was now or never.

"_**SIT BOY!"**_

And he came crashing down by the neck, practically kissing the dirt.

Kagome popped two veins, and stormed away to Kaede's hut in pure rage.

Miroku watched as the teen priestess stomped away, hearing words from her mouth like, "Stupid InuYasha…" or "Can't keep his mouth shut…" and so on.

The monk leaned on his gold staff, and toyed with the rings as he watched InuYasha rise from the ground, the spell wearing off.

"I told you not to make her angry…" Miroku chided airily.

"It wasn't my fault…" InuYasha ground out, baring his fangs.

The perverted monk snorted. "Oh, so you calling her a stubborn wench, telling her Kikyo's miso soup was better, and ending up provoking her anger is not your fault?"

The half-demon jumped off the ground, and snapped at Miroku. "Oi! She overreacts about everything!"

"You seem to overreact when even the slightest peek is taken at her by another boy." He shot back.

InuYasha's gold eyes squinted in anger at Miroku.

"You did not just do that…" he hissed lowly.

Ignoring his statement, Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. "It was both your faults, okay?" he said. "Might as well go and forgive her. Kagome didn't leave, she's still in Kaede's hut, just to let you know."

InuYasha only scoffed. "You know how bad I am at words?" the half-demon crossed his arms in frustration.

_I don't even know where to begin…_ InuYasha thought to himself, his gold eyes in deep thought.

"I need to think…" he muttered quickly, and bounded into his forest.

Miroku watched him go.

"I love it when they fight," he suddenly grinned, and turned to his shoulder. "Right Myoga?"

InuYasha hadn't even noticed the tiny flea youkai.

"Indeed," Myoga agreed, nodding his bald head. "They fight like an old married couple! How cute!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Kaede watched as Kagome began to rant.

_She hangs out with InuYasha so much, it's like she's turning into him!_ The old woman concluded.

"I mean why do I even bother with making soup for him! He obviously prefer's _Kikyo's!_ And can't he get it through his head that I AM KAGOME HIGURASHI? Not Kikyo!" the young miko proclaimed.

"Child," Kaede cut in. "I simply believe that InuYasha has a lot on his mind. He is not good with words, and maybe it is because ye are the reason."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Ye make him nervous. He's a boy. He has what you call…what was that word you used instead of urges? Hoomines?"

"Hormones," she corrected.

"Right, Hoomines."

Kagome sweatdropped a bit.

"I heard the fight from even here. I hate to tell ye this, but it was really both of yer' faults." Kaede told her.

Kagome looked down at her hands. "Maybe…maybe our fight was immature." She rubbed her left arm. "I better go apologize."

However, by the time she was about to go out, the sun had already set, and the rain was beginning to pour.

_Strange weather._ Came a fleeting thought.

"It's raining, Kagome. Close the door." The old miko instructed.

"But…InuYasha…" she started.

"I know you care for him, but I want you to go out and come back as quickly as you can. I suspect he's in the Goshinboku. The foliage should cover him from the rain."

Kagome thought that over and decided, she couldn't argue with that logic. She took a deep breath and ran out of the hut, in search of her hanyou companion. She didn't expect rain to happen, so her umbrella was left at home.

A while later, the teen miko came back, drenched in the rain, water dripping from her ebony hair.

"I couldn't…I couldn't find him…" she panted.

The old miko wrapped a blanket around her.

"I am sure InuYasha is fine," Kaede comforted her.

Kagome found herself falling asleep, as she lay on her sleeping bag, her thoughts filled with worry for InuYasha…

Though, one last thought struck her before she fell asleep. Tonight was a New Moon.

**OOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha struggled against the tree, trying his best to climb up with the bark all wet. If he was half-demon right now, he could easily jump up in one leap. But nope. He was all human tonight.

_Damn moon!_ He cursed silently. _Loosing my damned demon powers…not being able to protect anyone…CAN'T EVEN FUCKING JUMP UP A TREE?_

He groaned and raked his clawless hands on his head.

"Oh screw it," he sighed and lay at the root of the Goshinboku. "Demons don't get cold anyways…well…atleast, demons…don't know about Half-demons…"

He sighed and watched the rain fall, hearing the light,_ "shhh…."_ of the rain.

Very soon, InuYasha found himself falling asleep…

_Kagome…_

**OOoOoOoOo**

The birds chirped in the morning air, dew was formed on the grass, and the air smelt of fresh rain.

"Ah," Kagome yawned, throwing her arms up in the air, groggily rising from her blue sleeping bag.

"Man, I slept like a dog…" she jokingly mumbled.

_Dogs….._ she paused. _Dogs! _

Just like her mind, the young miko jumped from her sleeping back and ran out of the hut, in a wild search for where InuYasha could've been.

At the center of the village, she stopped to a halt. "Okay think, Kagome…where would dog-boy be?" She scratched her chin in thought until the ultimate hiding place for the hanyou struck her.

"Goshinboku!" she cried, and sped off towards the tree.

Shippo popped out from Kaede's hut, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

He yawned. "Wonder where Kagome's going…" he mumbled.

Miroku came out of the hut next. "Probably to search for InuYasha,"

"Huh?" the fox kit titled his head. "InuYasha's gone?"

"Yes, last night he didn't come to the hut." The monk told him.

Shippo then faced towards path his surrogate mother had run off to. "Knowing her, she'll be going crazy if he has even the slightest cut." He mused.

"Got that right." Miroku replied, chuckling a bit.

**OOoOoOoOo**

Kagome dashed through InuYasha's forest, running as fast as her feet could take her to the tree.

_Must…go…faster…_ she thought in her head.

Once she passed a few bushes, and moved away poking branches, she was at the tree. She half expected InuYasha to jump out in front of her, but no flash of red.

Kagome's brown eyes darted to the top of the tree. Still no half-demon.

_That's strange…he's usually up there._ she pondered.

Then her eyes moved down…

There lay InuYasha asleep at the root of the tree. He looked almost identical to how he was like when he was sealed to the tree.

"InuYasha…" she whispered.

Wow…now that she had thought about it, she'd never actually seen him asleep before. Like actually asleep. Whenever it was time for bed, the hanyou would be up late like a watchdog until drowsiness took over. And man, he looked…adorable!

Kagome tiptoed towards him, careful not to make the slightest sound. He had the hearing range of an Akita Inu and the nose of a Doberman! He could catch her in a flash.

She gulped. Ok, so maybe this was being a bit dramatic, but she just couldn't pass up a chance like this. I mean here he was, asleep. Not suspecting a thing. Maybe she could even get to touch those fluffy ears of his?

The teen miko kneeled down quietly next to him, and reached out her hand to touch his ears, even a tiny touch of her finger. She poked one of them, and that ear twitched, swiveling around to hear and finally resting.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness, but slapped a hand on her mouth. When the wave of laughter died down, she moved her eyes from his ears toward his face.

_Oh my…_ she muttered in her head, her face brushed a shade of pink.

God, he looked so cute and so handsome at the same time. How she would love to run her hands down his smooth che- Good lord! What was she thinking? Kagome then face-palmed herself and shuddered. **Was she becoming some female version of Miroku?**

_Get a hold of yourself!_ She mentally slapped herself and kneeled down next to him.

She sighed. _He really does look sweet…_ she thought.

She sneaked a glace at him, and for some reason, she couldn't stop staring when her eyes saw his lips.

Kagome thought some thoughts…

_Maybe if I just sneak one…_ she planned in her mind. _Just one! He'll never know! He's…he's pretty predictable you know!_

Lately, Kagome had been able to guess at InuYasha's personality. You get him mad, he yells, run off into the well, he comes back for her, the whole shebang.

She figured, heh, if he gets mad for sneaking just _one, _it's no different than any other time. Kagome moved a bit closer and leaned into him.

She gulped. Oh dear…what if he woke up? Man, it'd be awkward.

Swallowing down her fear, she continued on, and cupped his cheek with her hand. Nope, he's not gonna wake up, she would tell herself. She had to make this fast…and once she stole it, she'd make a helluva run for it.

Her eyes became half-lidded and she leaned into him, her breathe fanning over his cheeks.

Almost there…

Instantly, molten amber eyes snapped open, the usual scowl placed on InuYasha's face.

_Crap!_ Kagome frantically thought.

He said not a word and looked at their position, eyes darting up and down. The priestess above him grew nervous and quickly pulled away, trying to shake off the awkward feeling, but the hanyou only grabbed her hand before she could go further; he looked pretty grumpy…

Strangely enough, she hadn't predicted this to happen…

"InuYa-" she gasped as she was yanked forward, her balancing failing her, and her lips crushing onto his.

Kagome's deep brown eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates. He…was kissing her…something she had only had dreams about. And if possible, her eyes widened even more when she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip.

When he pulled back, he smirked at her, a fang showing, and got up from the tree's root and started to walk towards Kaede's village.

"You comin' or what wench?" InuYasha asked lazily as he walked away.

Kagome sat there in a daze.

Maybe InuYasha wasn't so predictable after all…

* * *

**A/N: SO? DIDJA LIKE IT? ;D**

**Chyea, I blame cosplayers. I love cosplaying/cosplayers. I wanna cosplay one day. No really.**

**I just get embarrassed easily.**

**Anywhoo, please review this oneshot! ^^**

**I've written three InuYasha oneshots (one was deleted…) and I only get one review on two. The other one, I don't wanna talk about.**

**So,**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**God I am such a review whore. o3o**

**No, I'm not forcing you to review. This is to get people's attention on the Author's Notes because people often ignore Author's Notes.**


End file.
